gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hao Street Races
Hao Street Races are a series of Strangers and Freaks missions in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Franklin Clinton. Each race is presented to the player by Hao and Franklin must win a race in order to proceed to the next one. There are a total of five races in the series, and are only accessible between 20:00 and 05:00 hours. The Hao Street Races are required for 100% Completion. Races Shift Work There is no entry fee for this race. It is two laps long and starts at Forum Drive in Chamberlain Hills against Hao and four other drivers. The reward for winning the race is $200. This race is triggered by meeting Hao for the first time in his Strangers and Freak mission and you must race him and other racers. Afterwards can be replayed through the Strangers and Freaks replay menu or by meeting the group of racers in Chamberlain Hills. If meeting the racers, the entry fee is $50 and the reward is $200 and Hao won't be taking part in the race. No 100% gold medal achievements can be completed this way, only through replay. If played through replay, the amount of money earned by winning the race won't be added to the player's account as he returns to the normal gameplay. 100% tasks *'Fastest Lap: Complete a lap within 01:20.' *'Underdog: Finish the race within 02:50.' *'Clean Race: Finish the race with less than 5 collisions.' City Circuit The entry fee is $500. The race is one lap long. It starts on Clinton Avenue in Downtown Vinewood and goes throughout the northern part of Los Santos. The reward for winning is $2250. Airport The entry fee is $1000. The race is two laps long. It starts near the terminal of Los Santos International Airport and goes throughout much of southern Los Santos. The reward for winning the race is $4500. Freeway The entry fee is $1250. The race is two laps long. It focuses on freeways such as the Olympic Freeway and the Del Perro Freeway, but is a very short course focusing primarily on the on- and off-ramps. The price for winning is $5625. Vespucci Canals The entry fee is $1500. The race is two laps long and is for motorcycles only. It starts on Invention Court in Vespucci Canals, passing through the neighborhood of Vespucci and northeastern Los Santos. The reward for winning is $6750. After winning all the races, Hao will call to congratulate the player. Video walkthrough Trivia *If the Strangers and Freaks mission Shift Work is replayed, Franklin will have a Ruiner parked nearby as a default car ready to be used, though the player still can use any other vehicle for the race. **The similar Ruiner was seen in Franklin's trailer. *If a player approaches a racing gathering and decides to jack one of the cars, the race will be dismissed and the other people will usually run away scared. *Cars driven by NPC racers include the Banshee, Feltzer, Sentinel XS, Prairie, and Dominator. These cars have modifications such as roll cages, and spoilers. **If the player is a Rockstar Games Social Club member, NPC racers can also be seen driving an Elegy RH8. *At the beginning of each race, the car's radio will always be tuned into Soulwax FM. Category:Side Missions Category:Races Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions Category:Hobbies and Pastimes